


Магия во мне

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magician AU, фокусник АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: История о том, как Цукишима становится в меру напуганным участником магического шоу Тендо.





	Магия во мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I got the magic in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628019) by [NatRoze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRoze/pseuds/NatRoze). 



У Цукишимы Кея невыносимо отвратительный вечер.

Он не предполагался быть таковым, потому что о днях рождения Ямагучи вообще нельзя сказать плохо: тот всегда выбирает приятные и тихие места для празднования, с достойным алкоголем и вкусной едой, как правило, такие, где есть темный угол, в котором Кей может раствориться, если другие участники вечеринки начинают докучать.

В этом году выбор Ямагучи падает на магическое шоу, и это, мягко говоря, необычно, потому что Кей привык к марафону по барам с друзьями, или к караоке с друзьями, или к ночи настолок с друзьями. И, конечно, эти самые друзья тоже здесь: Кагеяма, Ячи и Хината сидят по другую сторону от Ямагучи на втором ряду дурацкого магического шоу. Но все пятеро окружены еще двумя сотнями зрителей театра, которые пришли посмотреть, как какой-то рыжеволосый маньяк жонглирует пилами.

Упомянутый рыжеволосый маньяк, которого постеры и билеты разрекламировали как «Мистического Тендо», подбрасывает третью пилу прямо над головой своего энергичного стриженого под горшок ассистента. Кей вздрагивает, когда тот едва успевает поймать ручку, и думает, что вряд ли шоу можно будет назвать мистическим, если этот парнишка отправится в больницу. Кей сидит как на иголках от происходящего на сцене безобразия, а это лишь первый номер.

Когда парень только появляется на сцене, Кей не знает, чего ожидать. Все в нем ― от огненно-рыжих волос и искристого ярко-лаймового смокинга (который, к слову, подходит ему прекрасно) до больших круглых глаз ― так и кричит об экстраординарности шоу. В итоге оказывается, что так и есть. Мистический Тендо не распыляется на карточные фокусы или вытаскивание голубей из рукавов своего лаймового смокинга. Зато вытаскивает голубя из штанов ассистента, что, на фоне остального, ― наименее тревожная часть всего выступления.

После этих двух трюков следует жонглирование горящими жезлами, затем горящими пилами и запирание ассистента в ящике, который насквозь протыкается мечами, будто Тендо хочет заколоть несчастного парнишку. Но по открытии ящика тот оказывается цел и невредим.

И на протяжении всего вечера Мистический Засранец стреляет самыми тупыми шутками и колкостями обо всем, что вытворяет. Он флиртует со зрителями, флиртует с ассистентом, соблазнительно облизывает одну из пил сразу после того, как гасит пламя. Он весь ― карикатура на людей из тупых рекламных роликов, и это просто ужасно действует на нервы. С каждой минутой интеллект Кея страдает все больше и больше.

Тревожность не ослабевает ни на секунду на протяжении всего шоу, а раздражение накатывает волнами. Ямагучи рядом увлечен представлением, аплодирует каждому трюку, и становится стыдно, что Кей не в силах его поддержать. В конце концов, это день рождения Ямагучи, но вместо того, чтобы расслабиться и веселиться, Кей готов либо убраться отсюда со скоростью пули, любо сжечь все к чертям.

― Я в туалет, ― шепчет он Ямагучи прежде, чем встать и начать продвигаться к выходу.

Но стоит ему подняться, как со сцены раздается радостный вскрик:

― Смотрю, у нас есть доброволец!

Луч прожектора оживает, мигом выхватывая Кея из толпы зрителей.

И это конец всего гребанного мира.

Кей спешит продраться через пару сидящих с краю людей, но едва оказывается в проходе, как стриженый под горшок ассистент уже там, стальной хваткой вцепляется в локоть Кея.

― Даже не думай, ― шипит Кей.

― Не волнуйтесь! Все будет в порядке, ни один из этих трюков не опасен! В смысле, почти. ― Ассистент смеется, как будто не он только что приговорил Кея к неминуемой смерти через публичное унижение.

Уже со сцены Кею открывается отличный вид на зрителей, и он тут же замечает друзей на втором ряду. Ямагучи и Ячи с нервными улыбками показывают ему большие пальцы. Кагеяма кажется недовольным, впрочем, это просто его привычное выражение лица. Хината громко поддерживает его, и Кей решает не разговаривать с ним всю следующую неделю.

Мистический Тендо приближается с торжествующей ухмылкой на лице. По пути он успевает снять с себя гребанный лаймовый смокинг, бросает его куда-то в сторону и незаметно для зрителей подмигивает Кею.

Кей усилием воли цепляется за мысль, что у Мистического Придурка наверняка есть охрана и, если заехать кулаком по этому раздражающе-привлекательному лицу и сбежать, дело точно закончится арестом.

Ассистент исчезает со сцены, а Тендо вальяжно обнимает Кея за плечи. У него теплая рука, сам Тендо слишком уж близко, и, Господи Иисусе, Кей чувствует, как лицо вспыхивает, будто рождественская звезда.

― Не переживайте, ― убеждает он зрителей. ― Вероятность смертельного исхода этого трюка ― лишь двадцать процентов, потому, собственно, я не выполняю его на себе, ха! ― И добавляет уже для Кея: ― Я просто дурачусь, друг мой, ты будешь в порядке. Полном. Надеюсь. Шучу-шучу. ― Он усмехается и тычет пальцем Кею в щеку.

Кей с ужасом понимает, что, кажется, ему это нравится. Если не брать во внимание растущую волну ярости, конечно.

Он растягивает губы в демонически-радостной улыбке и говорит так, чтобы слышал только Тендо:

― Мне не терпится рассказать о тебе своему психологу.

Тендо хмурит брови и старательно удерживает на лице маску шоумена. Он хлопает Кея по спине наигранно-дружелюбно, когда ассистент выкатывает длинный прямоугольный ящик на покрытом тканью столике. Ящик выкрашен в яркие цвета и кометы. На одном конце красуется дыра достаточного размера, чтобы в нее поместилась голова Кея, а на другом еще две поменьше для ног.

― А сейчас, ― мурлычет Тендо, разворачиваясь к зрителям, ― наш очаровательный доброволец… кстати, друг, как твое имя?

Иди в жопу, думает Кей.

― Цукишима Кей, ― говорит он сквозь зубы.

― Цукишима-кун, видите ли, совсем чу-уточку высоковат. И сейчас мы это исправим. Цукки-кун, ― и от этого «цукки-кун» у Кея едва ли не сводит все тело, ― мы поместим тебя в этот чудесный ящичек и просто отрежем все, что будет из него торчать!

Зрители заливаются пронзительным смехом (кроме смертельно-бледной Ячи, спасибо ей на этом).

― Хэ-э-эй, я шучу, конечно, ― смеется со всеми Тендо. ― За это можно нажить неприятности. Так что мы всего лишь распилим его пополам! А потом как-нибудь склеим органы.

Кей молит небеса, чтобы Тендо действительно распилил его на две части, потому что никогда прежде он не хотел умереть так сильно.

Пока Тендо объясняет фокус, ассистент подводит Кея к столу с ящиком. Он открывает крышку, и взгляду сразу открывается секрет трюка: в столике, прикрытая скатертью, есть ниша для ног, там же ― готовые поддельные ноги. Что ж, сегодня его не распилят. С одной стороны, это хорошо, но желание провалиться сквозь землю никуда не девается, и быть прилюдно униженным по-прежнему не хочется.

Ассистент подталкивает его.

― Забирайтесь, ― торопит он.

Кей сдерживает рвотный позыв и залезает в ящик. Поддельные ноги тут же появляются с другого конца, после чего ассистент закрывает крышку.

Затем достает из-под столика гребанную цепную пилу и передает чересчур воодушевленному Тендо.

Кей как может поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с Ямагучи. Тот несмело показывает ему жестами «все хорошо», Кей демонстративно отворачивается. От резкого движения очки начинают сползать, приходится поспешно задрать голову и едва ли не нос к носу столкнуться с Тендо, который улыбается так, будто только что выиграл в лотерею.

― Пошалим? ― Тендо начинает кружить вокруг столика, подмигивает Кею и, просто блядь, проходится языком по верхней губе.

Кажется, грудь Кея охватывает адское пламя, пока Тендо радостно поигрывает пилой.

Кей закрывает глаза. Какое-то время он не слышит ничего, кроме скрежета металла о дерево, пока Тендо распиливает ящик, едва не касаясь колен Кея.

Адреналин подскакивает в крови. Хочется упасть в обморок. Хочется выбраться из ящика и отметелить Тендо на парковке.

― И вуаля! ― Тендо передает пилу ассистенту и с грацией фокусника раздвигает части ящика, показывая зрителям, что он правда распилил его пополам. После чего опять соединяет и говорит: ― А теперь, с вашего позволения, я верну нашего замечательного добровольца в прежнее состояние! Цукки-кун, у меня для тебя есть еще кое-что особенное!

Кей намеренно игнорирует тот факт, что эта фраза взята прямиком из очень плохого порно. Он намеренно игнорирует его целых шесть секунд, ровно до того момента, пока Тендо не подлетает к нему, наклоняется и с радостным «Абракадабра» быстро целует в лоб.

Если раньше адское пламя охватывало только грудь Кея, то теперь он вспыхивает целиком. Лицу жарко, руки дрожат, и он не уверен, ярость это, смущение или… черт бы его побрал, притяжение Тендо. Да, он признает его привлекательность. Но, даже несмотря на это, терпение Кея трещит по швам, как застарелая плотина. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не заорать, пока Тендо кружит в танце у ящика, открывает крышку ― теперь уже распиленную ― и выпускает целого и невредимого Кея.

Он выскакивает наружу, игнорируя протянутую руку ассистента, и движется прямиком на Тендо, когда внезапно осознает, что тот также идет ему навстречу. Они встречаются на середине сцены, Тендо прежним жестом обнимает Кея за плечи, поворачивает к зрителям и громко говорит:

― Дамы и господа! Цукишима Кей!

Кей высвобождается, Тендо пожимает ему руку, после чего ассистент провожает его к лестнице со сцены. Кей даже не думает возвращаться на свое место. Он вылетает из зала в спасительную пустоту холла и вытаскивает из кармана телефон, чтобы отписать Ямагучи, что просто будет ждать снаружи и спасибо за все.

Но стоит ему вытащить телефон, как из кармана выпадает блестящая красная бумажка. Кей настороженно ее поднимает и видит, что с другой стороны крупным и неровным почерком выведены номер телефона и «если вдруг будешь в настроении для еще одного "чуда"».

Кей заливается краской, фыркает и проклинает всех волшебников, вплоть до самой концепции трюкачества, и еще лично Тендо. Он решительно направляется к урне.

Затем останавливается на полпути, озирается по сторонам и, убедившись, что в холле больше никого нет, прячет номер Тендо в карман.


End file.
